To Start a War
by Bruce n' Charlie
Summary: AU Sesshomaru doesn't appreciate Kagome's friendship, so begins a war that will change the course of their lives forever... Maybe...
1. THE Prologue

THE Prologue

Kurama sighed and twiddled his thumbs. In most cases he guesses himself to be a pretty patient guy. Kuwabara had digestive problems; he waited for him to feel better. Kuwabara didn't want to go to school until his cat was found; he waited for him. Yusuke was almost killed and had to have his soul placed back into his body; waited for him.

Kuwabara hadn't eaten his Sunday breakfast yet; waited for that too. All in all he was extremely patient seeing everything he's sat through; but waiting right now, in this room, was going to make him crazy.

The room was almost silent as the sound of hushed, strained whispering filed the air. Twelve individuals sat to the right of Kurama, and he was pretty sure they were going to take the rest of the hour. Three of them were arguing to the point were demons could almost hear what they were saying, two sat putting on makeup, four choose to ignore everything and text, two were deeply involved in a game of thumb war (Kurama recognized Yusuke and Kuwabara trying to twist the others arms with out being too conspicuous), and one was fast asleep.

Out of everyone sitting in the group, the most entertaining to watch were the group of two females and one male. From the looks of it, the girl in the front row was about to scream at the male sitting next to her, and the girl behind them was trying to keep them quiet. Kurama noted that the girls were in his culinary class, and never made anything without chocolate chips. 

The girl in the front had striking blue eyes and long black hair pulled into a low ponytail. She was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt depicting a scene from Yu-Gi-Oh, that he was sure he would recognize if he only took the time to watch more TV.

The male she was speaking to wasn't really talking, but had a look of death on his face as he faced away from her, attempting in vain to ignore her. It wasn't working. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and black slacks that contrasted his waist long silver hair and golden eyes. His hand visibly cracked the chairs armed and some jumped at the sudden noise.

The other female was sighing and sticking her shoulder length black hair out of her brown eyes. She grabbed the girls shoulder and pushed her back into her chair. Sliding up to the front of her chair behind the two, stuck her head between theirs so she could be heard. She spoke forcefully, but quietly so no one would hear her. Kurama clearly saw her give them the look that said shut up or I hit you. When the two didn't say anything she stood up and faced Kurama. 

"We have made a decision, Your Honor."

Kurama sighed and smiled, letting her know that he and pretty much the rest of the room were tired of waiting. "Yes?"

"We find the defendant guilty?"

Kurama nodded, it was exactly the verdict he thought would be chosen but didn't say anything pertaining to the length of time it took them to come up with it. He turned face the defendant's table.

"Miroku Houshi, you are found guilty of knowingly entering the girls locker room and taking pictures. You are sentenced to three weeks after school detention with janitor Jaken. Court dismissed." Kurama stepped away from this chair, walking towards the jury to meet Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. Kuwabara and Yusuke were still in their seats when he arrived and it wasn't very hard to see why. The two that were halting the session were at it again, and it didn't look too pretty.

Kurama saw Yusuke turn to greet him as he walked up. "Hey Kurama, you have to watch these too, it's amazing! The girl sure is a spit fire, but the guy has mass. I can't decide who would win in a fight."

Kurama sighed as Kuwabara apparently heard what he had said and decided to (uselessly) defend the guy. "Urameshi! I'm sure he would never hit a girl." Yusuke scoffed but didn't get a chance to respond because the argument was getting too loud to ignore.

"I saw you there you jerk! Don't deny it!" She shouted at him.

"You would not know what you saw this Sesshomaru doing if he was standing in front of you." He said, obviously adding to her frustration. Kurama looked to his left when he felt a presence. Hiei had come up to stand next to him, glancing at him before watching the two. Kurama too turned to watch what would happen.

"Yeah? Well this is the last straw! I'm tired of your attitude when you talk to me!" She walked even closer to Sesshomaru, less than a foot away. He didn't move, but narrow his eyes at her more. "I'm declaring war on you Sesshomaru Taisho." She said in low tones and planted her hands on her hips. 

Neither moved for several minutes and Kurama had the sudden urge to go up and poke one of them to see if they'd fall over. Luckily, the girl's friend put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her away, grabbing Miroku's wrist on her way out of the door. He then turned back to watch Sesshomaru. A smirk evident and he spoke quietly enough that only other demons could hear him, "We shall see, Miko, we shall see." He turned and walked out the back entrance. 

That was when the people started to clear out of the room. Kurama looked at Yusuke and then Kuwabara, and back to Yusuke when he said, "Well, I wonder how this is going to turn out."

Hiei only raised an eyebrow.

So… Happy Pi Day! Twas yesterday, but I don't do anything on Fridays so there you go. Anyways, I deleted 'My Fifteen Pound Bag' and put up this instead. I'm gonna see how this one floats before maybe taking it down and working on it some more, but it's only a prologue. 

Bruce n' Charlie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, which is actually Chapter 1, but the number says so.

Sango sighed as she released her friend's shoulder who immediately stopped walking and turned around to search the hallway for any trace of the demon she had come so close to hating. Sango shook her head her head and turned to watch Miroku who was doing nothing to release her hold on his wrist, quite the opposite in fact, trying to get closer to her. Instantly she released his wrist and rubbed her eyes. "Not now Miroku, we have to find a way out of this, again."

"My apologies, fair lady, your beauty erased my memory of anything but your presence." He tried to place a kiss on the back of her hand but he never got close enough to reach the appendage. Sango whacked him lightly on the head, she really liked Miroku, but he came on a little too strongly. After all the years they've been friends, she would have figured that he'd get less intense, but it was not to be. He groped more often and sweet talked anything that had a butt. It seemed like they were never to be.

"Miroku don't, this is serious." She faced her friend. "Kagome you need to talk to Sesshomaru, if you don't he'll make our lives miserable." Kagome hair whipped about her as she faced Sango.

"No, I will not talk to him. He'll get what's coming to him, and be pushed down a few stairs in the process."

"Sesshomaru will make our lives fell in the coming weeks, you remember when he helped you against Inuyasha. He was pure evil, and this time Miroku, Inuyasha and I will be in the line of fire because we're your friends. I can't believe you've gotten us into this position again. This is the third time." Kagome huffed but didn't say anything as she turned to watch ever un-populating hallway.

Instead of seeing Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was walking towards them and stopped in front of Kagome to grab her shoulders and shake. "What the fuck do you think you're doing wench?! What plant are you from?!" Kagome frowned and Sango smiled, thinking Inuyasha could knock some sense into the girl. "It was fine when you declared war on me! I couldn't really do anything to you, life was good again in a week. But Sesshomaru, he has money and resources, whatever you have planned will not work."

Kagome stepped backwards, forcing Inuyasha to let go of her shoulders. "No Inu, I have to do this, he's been a pain in the butt for longer than I should have had to put up with. It's your decision if you want to help of not." She stared him down, awaiting his answer. For a minute it didn't look like he was going to so she faced Sango instead.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I can't. Not this time."

"Fine, I respect that. How about you Miroku?"

Miroku smiled and took her hand. "You needn't give me any time to decide, seeing as I've already chosen to follow you to the end of the world and back." Kagome sighed and pulled her hand back. Before returning to the conversation, she scanned the now almost empty hallway again quickly searching for Sesshomaru again.

"You better only be sticking around because you're a friend." She grumbled.

Miroku frowned but moved farther away so she wouldn't smack him. "Of course Kagome, platonically."

"Stay far away from me, and we'll be good." And again she faced Inuyasha. "You're the last to decide, what's your answer?"

Inuyasha thought over his choices, and boy there were many. Sesshomaru would torture him and make his life miserable if he helped Kagome. On the other hand, Sesshomaru would torture him and make his life miserable because they were related. Hum, try and make his life miserable and get hurt in the process, or affect him in no way and get hurt while doing nothing. Tough choices… "Sure, he'll try and kill me either way. So yeah I'll help ya get the bastard."

Kagome pounced, giving Inuyasha a giant hug. "Thank you, Inu!" He blushed and hugged her back quickly before pushing her away, his embarrassment obvious with a clearing of the throat and running a hand through his hair.

Kagome checked the now empty hallway again before facing her best female friend again. Sango tried to avoid her eyes as her friend awaited for her attention patiently. "Are you sure, we could really use your help on this Sango."

Sango nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Kagome. I can't, not this time." Kagome stared at her, and she stared back. Neither could say anything, and when the silence became too much Sango turned to walk away leaving Kagome to watch her depart.

Kagome thought back through everything that she'd done, and after creating a list she decided that Sango walking away from another adventure was definitely on of the hardest things that she had ever had to go through. Well compared to winning that contest when she was six, and almost hitting that teacher in seventh grade, it was a pretty big issue to have Sango walk away.

It only took several minutes for Kagome to turn around and focus on the conversation that Inuyasha and Miroku were having. "We need to do something small, but effective." Finally she was able to understand what was being said, and she realized that it was Miroku who spoke.

"Yeah, well maybe you don't know this Monk, but the bastard doesn't miss much. He'd notice if we switched his keys before he even picked 'um up." Inuyasha and Miroku continued to 'out smart each other' with their brilliant ideas while Kagome's brain worked to think of something simple but effective. And four seconds later she started grinning, immediately grabbing the boy's attention.

"What you thinking about, Wench?" Kagome grinned wider and turned to walk out to Inuyasha's car.

"I think we need to go to a hardware store." They didn't follow until Kagome called their names. Rushing to meet her they got in the car. "Inu, when does Sesshomaru get home?"

"He has to go pick up Rin, and her school is on the other side of town. So I'd say two hours including traffic."

"That should be enough to execute the plan."

"What plan?" Miroku questioned from the back seat confused.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Only fifteen minutes left until Sesshomaru got home left the trio sitting at the front door of his house. "You know, it's a good thing that you kept Sesshomaru's house key and happened to have the perfect sized screw driver in you glove box, or this plan would completely fail." Inuyasha grunted at Miroku as he watched Kagome us the screw driver to separate Sesshomaru's door knob from the door. "Actually that's a good question. Why do you keep his key and why do you have screw drivers in your car?"

"Shut up, ya damn Monk, we only have fifteen minutes left til his gets here."

"Guys! Stop talking! We're really lucky Sesshomaru forgot to enable his security this morning, or we would be toast. I don't want to have come all this way for nothing. Inuyasha opening the packaging! I got the knob off!" Inuyasha grunted and grabbed to new door knob out of the bag and used his nails to break the near indestructible plastic. If there was one thing Inuyasha hated more than Sesshomaru, it would have to be how companies decided to package their products. In all honesty, the companies were really smart. You'd buy the product, but they'd protect it so much it became impossible to even open it up.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha decided that he was a nice enough friend that he wouldn't let Kagome kill herself by decapitating her hand and bleeding to death. But after several minutes of struggle, he decided that he didn't mind if the Monk died or not. "Miroku, I'm gonna open the plastic enough so that you can get your hand in and grab the handle. Get ready."

Kagome crawled over in an attempt to help but Inuyasha turned his back to her. "No Kagome! This stuff can kill you!"

"I seriously doubt that." She grumbled but she backed down as Inuyasha and Miroku got ready.

"If you don't believe me, Google it! Miroku! Get ready!"

Miroku frowned but placed his hand over the plastic as he was told and waited for Inuyasha to try and defy the plastic. "You're willing to sacrifice my life? How rude."

"That's because I don't care about your safety. Alright on three. One, Two, Three! Hurry!" Miroku shoved his hand in the packaging, making sure his grip was good on the handle before ripping his hand out. The plastic snapped back together and fell uselessly to the ground. Both Inuyasha and Miroku stared at each other eyes wide, glad that the plastic didn't decided to chop someone's hand off.

Kagome sighed. "As much I'm excited that you two remain unscathed, we have less than five minutes."

Inuyasha snapped out his daze and grabbed the knob from Miroku's hand. "Let me do it Wench, we'll get out of here faster." He grabbed the screw driver off the floor and quickly screwed the handle into place, and Kagome started collecting the supplies and garbage. Miroku was already in the car, starting it up. Inuyasha locked the new door knob and ran towards the car. Kagome shut the door on her way out and jumped in the car, eager to make a quick escape.

By the time they got down the street and parked, Sesshomaru's car appeared around the corner and was in the driveway. They all watched as he pulled into the garage, and waited in silence for them to go to the front door. They were surprised when they didn't exit the garage and even more so when a light in the house turned on.

Kagome's head fell to her knees. She'd forgotten that he didn't use the front door, but that they entered through the garage every day. Miroku decided to break the silence, trying to reassure Kagome that they would get him next time. "Simple, yet non-affective."

She turned her head to glare at him. "We're going to need more help." They all nodded and continued to wallowing their failure. But after several minutes Miroku spoke again.

"I think I know just the people. I will arrange a meeting for sometime tomorrow."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well sorry it took me so long to do this chapter, and it probably isn't as good as the first one. Without the Yu Yu gang and all, but no worries, they're in the next one. Which I haven't started yet. But FanFiction wise, I'm only slightly busy and I need to write a stupid English paper that was due Friday.

Bruce n' Charlie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Miroku, where are you taking me?" Miroku sighted and pushed Kagome's shoulders harder forcing her to look forward so she wouldn't trip and fall on their way to the frozen yogurt shop. Of course Kagome didn't know they were going for frozen yogurt, and in the big picture probably didn't want to go for frozen yogurt in the first place. Probably didn't want to look at the particular building; but only because of what happened there a year three months ago. That wonderful day in February; involving string, a screw driver, caution tape and melted frozen yogurt (which Miroku decided tasted much worse than actual frozen yogurt).

But what else could you expect from the brilliant dog demon that is Sesshomaru Tashio? As much as Miroku knew he wouldn't enjoy what Kagome would do to him when she found out where he was taking her, he knew everything would eventually work out in the end. That would be if his plan didn't completely backfire instead… huh…

"Somewhere you'll probably hate me for at first, but after a while I think you might forgive me." Kagome planted her feet firmly on the ground forcing Miroku to stop pushing her or make her fall over. Her eyes widened as the thought of places she would ever hate to go back to. Looking quickly to the nearest street sign her widened even more before looking at the monk in serious worry.

"You wouldn't…"

"Now Kagome, remember we need to put Sesshomaru in his place and this is the only place they agreed to be because it's their weekly yogurt place. And today is their yogurt day. And this is the only time we both aren't busy and I figured that you wouldn't want to meet new alliances by yourself because you aren't usually a very sociable person when meeting new people."

"Miroku…"

"Sorry Kagome, but if we're really going to get back at Sesshomaru need help, and I know these guys can help! Please!" Kagome stood there, lips pursed, trying to remove her hands from Miroku's tight grip.

After several moments of no answer, Miroku started to lose hope that they would lose the war without even making a dent in Sesshomaru's life. He loosened his grip on her hands and dropped his head, but Kagome only held his hands tighter making him glance up at his friend. "Fine, But if I see any caution tape anywhere, we're leaving."

Miroku grinned, "Of course, of course." And he adjusted his grip on her hands, pulling her down the street, several blocks to go.

Kagome followed quietly, wondering if she'd made a wrong decision about going for frozen yogurt. But she decided to play along anyways. "Who are we asking for help from?"

"You've definitely seen them before; hard to miss they are." He scratched his chin contemplating how to let her know who they were without actually telling her who they were. He was absolutely positive that Kagome didn't hate the Yu-Yu Gang –as they were affectionately referred to at school– but he was pretty sure she didn't like them very much either.

She was completely convinced Sesshomaru had them help with the frozen yogurt incident; claiming that when she walked in the door Yusuke pointed at her and whispered something to Kurama and Kuwabara while Hiei nodded. After everything had unfolded, Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed the hardest while Kurama tried to shut them up. Miroku was sure Kagome had gone out of her way several times to avoid them.

"Miroku, is there a chance I'll be even more frustrated with you than I already am when this is finished?"

"There is a distinct possibility. Although you must remember I'm doing this for the good of the war."

Kagome didn't get a chance to reply as Miroku puller her quickly around the corner, where their fate awaited them. The Frozen Yogurt Shop, her third least favorite place in the world; along with the café on 3rd street and Sesshomaru's bedroom. Worst places she could ever imagine being again. But after the meeting today, it could rise to the top of the 'Worst Places Ever' list, depending on who they go to meet and if they're willing to help or not.

The duo quickly crossed the street and Miroku held the door open for his female friend. Kagome poked her head in the door enough to take in the whole inside of the store. Upon seeing no caution tape taped to the register and no screw drivers next to the door on the floor. She stood up straight and Miroku smiled innocently as he placed his hand on her butt, making her jump forward yelling a small string of profanities and turn around to slap him.

Kagome looked at the male in frustration, Miroku smiled in response, "Frozen Yogurt, Kagome? I'll pay." She glared and pushed her finger in his face, Miroku took a step back lying against the glass window to avoid her Monk induced wrath.

"Say anything about that to anyone ever, and you will not be able to eat frozen yogurt for the next year. Am I understood?" He nodded meekly; breaking eye contact by scanning the room for the faces that he knew would be there.

"Now, Kagome, you know that I would only do this if completely necessary and I know you aren't particularly fond of them, but please give them a chance. Or give us a chance to explain why we need their help. Please?" Miroku pointed to a table, and Kagome nodded; eyes following the invisible line that Miroku pointed out. Her head stopped in mid-nod.

"OH, No!"

"Kagome…"

"NO! You absolutely know how much I don't trust them! I can't believe you!"

"You promised, Kagome. Go over there with me or I'll have the school print an article about the yogurt incident and what happened in the café. We'll call it 'Sesshomaru Tashio and Kagome Higurashi, Lovers in Denial'. It would be the best selling issue yet."

"You wouldn't…"

"I would, you know how I helped in Inuyasha's 'outing' last year."

Kagome scowled, knowing he would do it. "I'll sit down, but I don't have to talk."

Miroku smiled. "That's all I was asking for." He grabbed her arm gently and led her to the table across the room. He released her arm when he got there, noticing that Yusuke started to whisper to Kuwabara while looking at Kagome. A quick glance at his friend told him she'd also notice. He pulled out a chair for her and pushed her shoulders so she would sit.

"Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yusuke." He said in greeting, sitting himself down next to his pouting friend.

Kurama smiled in greeting, "Miroku, Kagome. Nice to see you today."

"I thank you for agreeing to meet with us today." Miroku said seriously.

"Of course, though we do wonder why you requested to speak with us on such short notice." Kurama took another bite of his strawberry frozen yogurt. Glancing over his shoulder at Yusuke and Kuwabara, he barely let it register that they were having a yogurt eating contest, seeing who could eat more without getting a brain freeze.

"We," Miroku felt a sharp jab to his gut and quickly changed his story. "_I_ am asking for your help."

The entire Yu Yu Gang fell silent to stare at the Monk.

Hiei glared at the both of them. "Explain." He said gruffly.

"Of course." Miroku agreed. "You were all at my trial yesterday? Then you would remember Kagome and Sesshomaru's rather loud conversation, since it was such a hard thing to miss." Kurama nodded at his question. "Well, we started the war last night, but things didn't go quite as we had hoped. Shortly after the plan failed, I decided that we needed help to bring Sesshomaru down, and the ever popular Yu Yu Gang came to mind."

Yusuke swallowed his yogurt. "So why do you need our help?"

"In short, when it comes to Sesshomaru, we don't quite think things all the way through." Miroku replied, twisting his finger in nervousness. "We need, excuse me, I need someone around who would help plan things out so that they actually work, that's when you came to mind, Kurama. And executing any plan would be easier with competent help, instead of just Inuyasha." Yusuke coughed to hide a laugh but was still hit on the head by Kuwabara.

"Shut up, Yusuke! I'm sure he's smarter that he lets on." He said the last part to Miroku, and Kagome laughed loudly.

"Right, I'm sure he is." Miroku nodded at his companion and the Yu Yu's looked at them wondering if the second son of Inu Tashio was really that stupid.

Kurama was knocked out of his stupor when Miroku cleared his throat to get their attention. "Perhaps if you told us of you previous attempt of revenge we would understand more clearly what you mean." He suggested.

"We um…" Miroku looked at Kagome questioningly and her response was a look that said 'I don't care what you say. I could take Sesshomaru down all by my self.' He shook his head in frustration, "We had decided to change the locks to his house, but forgot to account for the fact that he enters that house everyday from the garage." There was a moment of silence before quieted laughter was heard.

"Did you take into account the fact that the person you're trying to get back at is a demon? One that is the son of a General?" Hiei gruffly said, and eyebrow rose in their direction thinking all three of them were idiots, not just the half demon.

Miroku looked slightly offended, "As I said before, we tend to leave details out where Sesshomaru is concerned. Not our best strategy, I admit. That being said I ask once again for your help."

Yusuke immediately spoke up, "I'll help, sounds like fun."

"I'm better than Yusuke! I'll be of even more help!" Kuwabara shouted.

Miroku nodded, not really caring if they helped. Together they were about as helpful as one Inuyasha, what the entire war depended on was the involvement of Kurama and Hiei. Glancing to Kagome he noticed that she was in an intense glaring battle with the short demon, Kurama spoke next.

"I'd like to try and be of some assistance with this particular matter, Hiei?" Hiei glanced to Kurama quickly then back to Kagome, seeming to quickly size the girl up. He nodded quickly the turned to stare out the window. Kurama smiled at the two. "Now the next order of business is to decide when we should come up with a plan. Are you available for much longer today?" He asked politely.

Miroku reached over and covered Kagome mouth before she could speak up; knowing that she would only say that she needed to leave immediately. "I know that we're both free for the rest of the afternoon."

"Fantastic. Now, what is Sesshomaru attached to?"

Kagome grinned; finally willing to cooperate with Yu Yu Gang in common interest of ruining Sesshomaru's life.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his chair grabbing his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialing the number off the small piece of paper an informant had given him that morning. After three rings, a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Houjo, I need those letters you offered me the other day. And I think you should write some more. She should know how much you love her."

Houjo gasped, "Really Sesshomaru?! You'll help me win her love?!"

The Dog Demon smirked. "Of course Houjo, of course."

* * *

Oh no! What could Sesshomaru be planning to do? Well I can't really ask myself that question because I already know the answer… Well, what could the combined powers of a couple hot guys and Kagome do? Guess I can't ask myself that either. Shucks.

Bruce n' Charlie


End file.
